To Start Again
by TheAngel3201
Summary: After almost having her secret exposed, Regina has only one option left: returning back to her old world. A world in which every thing seems foreign and bizarre. She can't complain though. This strange world, and the adventures that follow, will give her a chance to start all over again. This is the sequel to Fit to Rule.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: After almost having her secret exposed, Regina has only one option left: returning back to her old world. A world in which every thing seems foreign and bizarre. She can't complain though. This strange world, and the adventures that follow, will give her a chance to start all over again.**

**A/N: Hello there everyone! I know what you must be thinking (probably along the lines of _W__hat? She's not dead? Or even worse, Arghh! I hate you now!) _Anyway, I deleted the old version of this story and I'm re-writing it, hopefully this version is better!**

**Disclaimer: The dragon types/characters/scenes do not belong to me.**

* * *

Regina winced once more as the harsh winds plowed through her hair, tangling it into a large array of knots and twists. The air stung her eyes as she lifted up her left hand, the one not carrying her sword, to shield her face.

"I'm still not sure if I'm ready to leave," she shouted into the wind. Even if she couldn't hear herself, she was sure they could. She glanced down and ran her fingers along the smooth hide of Yang's neck.

_You'll be fine. _Yin assured her, raising his neck to glance at his rider. She could tell that there was a sympathetic tone in his voice.

_Pay attention Yin! I can't steer us both by myself!_

Yin only rolled his head mockingly before turning back to the sky. The two heads of the Zippleback hissed as they conversed with one another. Regina only shook her head at their childish behavior.

They had been flying for two days now. Surely, they would've stopped fighting. Of course considering how old they were, two days was nothing.

Two days.

Two days since the accident.

Two days since the explosion.

Two days after her supposed death...

She shook her head as she tried to forget the memories. She needed a distraction. She glanced around the open sky that they were racing through.

The sun was starting to set now. Golden hues slowly changing themselves into shades of purple, orange and pink. It was gorgeous.

Without warning the dragon she was riding took a steep dive. Feeling herself slide forward, Regina did the one thing anyone would do in a similar situation. She screamed.

Yin and Yang's wings slowly closed and pressed against their body. The leathery skin wrapping over Regina's back like a cocoon. Knowing that screaming wouldn't do any good in the wind, she shut her mouth and tried to 'enjoy' the rest of the free fall.

With a sudden crack, both wings burst open, beginning a paced yet steady descent towards the ground. Soon clouds broke apart into trees. Mountains appeared in place of the sky. and the mossy green floor of the forest stared back up at Regina.

After landing neatly on the ground, Regina sprang off and ran to climb a huge boulder so she would be at the dragon's eye level.

_What were you thinking? You could have killed me!_

Yang just shook his head as Yin stretched.

_Right. I suppose I should explain...This, in short, is where we first arrived on this world._

There was a pause as Yang gave a mental sigh.

_ This is our way back home._

* * *

_"_Home." Regina repeated, the word sounding foreign on her tongue.

All her life she believed that this planet, this _life_ was her home. Now she wasn't sure if she even had one.

"So," she swallowed hard, "from this spot, we'll end up in the spot where we left the old...world?"

Her only response was a single nod from Yin.

The whole idea of transporting was new to her. Just after she thought she understood her powers over fire, the Fifteen revealed another ability.

Transporting herself through time and space. In other words, teleportation.

She knew the Fifteen had this capability of course. How else would they have gotten to this world? But what Regina wasn't aware of was that she possessed this power as well.

"How do you know if I'm ready?" Her voice broke at the end as she glanced into the cave in front of her. This is where she was found. This is where she could return home.

_We all believe in you and your abilities._ Yang replied. _We all believe that you can do this. _

Regina nodded as she wiped her sweaty palms on her black pants. The fabric from the outfit was unique in a way. Although it had the flexibility of fabric, it still provided protection. It was like a lightweight chain mail material. What wasn't so great though was that it was waterproof, which meant that the beads of sweat rolled right off.

_But for now, _interrupted Yin, _I believe we should what until tomorrow. _

Glad that at least one of them noticed her worry, Regina looked up once at the night sky. It was large and majestic as the small stars peered out from the shadows. The wind whispered it soft music as midnight creatures went about their business.

Everything was very peaceful here. It was a shame she would leave it the next morning.

* * *

Regina awoke as soon as the first golden rays of dawn crawled through the cave.

Shielding her eyes from the morning sun, she sat up and sighed.

_The last morning I'll have._

A sudden blur broke through Regina's view of the sunrise causing her to blink in surprise.

Shadow.

Her legs dangled over the edge of the cliff as she waited for her friend to fly back up. Large, powerful gusts of wind was what announced the dragon's return from the bottom of the valley.

Shadow perched her self neatly next to Regina and sighed. A large rumbling echoed through the cave as she did so.

_Are you_ _ready? _Ever so slightly Regina nodded. It was time to start her life all over again.

After a boring five minute lesson on what was to be done in order to return home, Regina finally began.

Thirty minutes of antagonizing pain later, Regina was soon surrounded by all of the Fifteen.

She whirled around constantly in amazement. Seeing all of them, together, left the raven haired girl with a sense of courage and power.

_Now is the easy part, _Flame stated.

_All you must do is channel your energy into this one task,_ whispered Sly

_I can manage this,_ Regina murmured to herself.

Soon her hands were raised as a different type of light danced across her skin. This one was a lighter shade of purple than her flames, and seemed to move similar to silk.

Glancing up at the tall creatures above her, Regina saw that they too were creating the same light. She watched in fascination as it encased them into a dome like shape. The dome they had created soon began to pulse with light almost as if wired with an electric current. It was so pretty...

It wouldn't hurt if she touched it, right?

In a trance like state Regina slowly dropped her arms to her sides as she walked to the closest light. Her hand was held out wanting to touch the magnificent light.

Pain was what she felt first. Followed then by an urge of delight. The lights were so lovely, so lovely...

Her eyelids began to quiver as she struggled to stay conscious against the pain of the lights. After only a few seconds of fighting, it was clear that she had lost. She slumped to the ground and only heard the outraged cries of her protectors.

* * *

The first thing he saw was the light.

The bright flash of violet was seen only for an instant before it vanished into thin air.

"Did you see that?" He then looked down to the one whom he was talking to.

"C'mon bud, let's get the others."

* * *

**There's the first chapter in the remake! **

**Don't forget to follow, review, and favorite!**

**~Angel**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: After almost having her secret exposed, Regina has only one option left: returning back to her old world. A world in which every thing seems foreign and bizarre. She can't complain though. This strange world, and the adventures that follow, will give her a chance to start all over again.**

**A/N: Hello my readers! I saw HTTYD2 and let me just say, IT WAS AMAZING! I can't even begin to describe how awesome it was! But like all the movies there were some sadness in it, but overall: 10 out of 10 stars from me!**

**So this story will be taking place during the Riders of Berk time frame. So no grown up Hiccup or Hiccup's mother.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The search had been going on for only fifteen minutes. Then again, since it was Snotlout, the complaining started in the first two.

"Hiccup, why did you even drag us here? There is no way some stupid explosion happened in the forest!"

"Snotlout, I can completely assure you that there _was _something out here." The scrawny teen replied, "and you saw it too, right bud?" The black dragon nudged his head against his rider's back as the six riders and their dragons walked through the trees.

"But seriously Hiccup, do you even know where we're going?" The girl with the blond bangs adjusted the stone axe on her back. It could never hurt to bring an axe around. Especially with the twins and Snotlout around.

"All I hope is that we find a dragon." Fishlegs cut in. In his beefy arms he clenched a large, worn out book with a symbol of a dragon on it. "According to what Hiccup said he saw," he continued, "there was a _purple_ explosion. And there's only one dragon that we know of with fire of that color."

The walking stopped for a few seconds as everyone soaked in what he said. In sync, all six human heads turned to the playful Nightfury that was rolling in the dirt.

_Well not exactly like a Nightfury..._Hiccup though to himself, _the explosion was a lighter color. Maybe a female? A sub-species? A mutation? _His head shook as he silently laughed at himself. A mutation? What was he thinking?

"Wait a minute."

Everyone sighed as they looked at Tuffnut. They had started walking again, but 'tuff was still standing there motionless.

"Why were we looking at Toothless?"

The group of teens just sighed again as Ruffnut simply punched her brother to the ground.

* * *

_Home! _the elated Typhoomerang said to her fellow dragons, _we are finally home!_

None of the others had time to reply though. For on the ground, in a scorched pile of grass laid Regina.

Motionless.

And not breathing.

Target, the Terrible Terror hurriedly scurried over as he was the smallest of the fifteen. _She's unconscious. Definitely alive, just in shock from messing around during the transport. _

_Silly child..._he whispered as his small head nuzzled into Regina's neck.

The observing Nightfury grunted in reply. _Begin to set up for shelter tonight. _Her sleek head raised upwards towards the sky. _We can't do anything until Regina awakes. _

Her head turned to survey the group as they began to make preparations. Very similar to what they had done when they arrived on the other realm. Only this time, it was much riskier seeing that there was no cave. There was just enough space in between the trees that Ember and Switchblade could fly out of, so that was good.

Flame immediately curled around Regina's small form as he set himself on fire. The flames wouldn't burn the girl for they were his own. Instead it would keep her much warmer than if she had a cloth covering her. The others had settled around Flame in a circle of some sorts.

But the one that seemed to be suffering the most was Mist. The poor Scauldron had been on land for only an hour now and already her scales were fading.

_Mist. Head to the ocean. We shall be fine for now._

The pale blue dragon looked at Regina remorsefully before taking off for the water. Although it would mean they would be one dragon short, there was no use in having Mist suffer and dry out. Even if she didn't dry out, she would not be able to attack for the lack of water. Having her rest in the water nearby would be best.

It was only mid afternoon, but already members of the fifteen were falling asleep. Switchblade and Ember had wrapped their wings around each other, creating a large tent-like structure. It would help give a sense of reasurrence to the fifteen and give them cover from the weather.

As of now, only Shadow, Thorn, Flame and Switchblade were awake and on guard. The rest were sleeping in the shelter of the Typhoomerang and Timberjack's wings. The minutes ticked by slowly allowing the four dragons to communicate with one another.

_Hopefully since Regina is back, she can do as she was intended to and keep the rest of the rogue dragons in check. And with a true queen in order, the eggs will have a better chance at hatching._

_I highly doubt she will be ready for such task Flame, nor will I allow it. _Switchblade cut in, _she is not of age to even make total use of her powers; both known and undiscovered. How would she prevail in protecting her subjects and their hatchlings._

_Switchblade is correct, _Shadow continued, _we all know that Regina must one day accept and fulfill her duty to her dragon subjects. Now that she is back in this realm though, new abilities will begin to blossom. Others dragons who near will know immediately of who she is, but it does not mean she has to know immediately what to do. It it why we are here. To guide her through this._

The other three continued to talk as Shadow walked over to the slumbering Flame. Still embraced in the cocoon of heat, Regina was still motionless. Her chest had began moving ever so slightly as air slowly filled her lungs. A bit better, just not completely healed.

Just as she walked over to the entrance of their makeshift "tent", a strong yet familiar scent filled her nose. Stone and metal. Lots of it.

_HURRY AND AWAKE! _she hollered, _the humans that come bring __blades! Prepare a defense position!_

* * *

The band of humans had walked for another half hour or so before Hiccup stopped them all.

"What is it now!?" The twins asked simultaneously.

"Can we head back now? Its been an hour and a half and there's nothing here!" Snotlout whined, "and my feet hurt."

The sound of Snotlout's groans intensified as Astrid's axe handle landed on his foot.

"How's your foot now?" She asked a grin showing in her eyes.

"Will you guys just stop talking!" Hiccup cried his hands knotted into his red-brown hair, "I think I found something, but if none of you will shut up then I'll just go alone!"

Not even bothering to point out how snobbish Hiccup sounded just then, they all shut their mouths. Including Snotlout, which was a great relief to everyone.

Venturing out ahead, Hiccup felt Toothless nudge him. Staring into the clearing in front of him, he quickly pushed his dragon away.

"Guys, I think I found something really important that you should probably come see..."

Stepping around a bank of trees, the teens looked to see that an entire clearing had been flattened. Forming a large circle was the imprint of what appeared to be some heavy duty material. What was strange though, was the foot prints that were near it.

No.

Not just near it.

Everywhere.

Inside, outside, walking in and out, away and towards it. It seemed the tracks went in every way possible. That wasn't the only peculiar thing though. Each foot print track was different. There was at least 10 different species.

"Mother of Thor..." Fish legs whispered.

"Don't just stand there in shock Fishlegs, tell us what dragons made the prints!"

"...there's...there's a lo..lot of them." He stuttered.

"Yeah somehow I think we got that..."

Fishlegs turned to glare at Snotlout for a moment before analyzing the tracks.

"Well, the two big ones near the circle seem like a Typhoomerang and a Timberjack."

"Hey! That looks like a Nadder!"

"I FOUND RUFF'S FACE!"

"Here's a Zippleback..."

Everyone searched the clearing for a while quickly determining the species that made them.

The clearing looked as if there had been a camp earlier. The large circle could have been a tent of some sort. And the scorched on the grass could have been a fire. But what would explain all the different dragon tracks on the ground. On instinct, Hiccup's journal appeared in his hand, a stick of charcoal in the other as he began to sketch the area.

Lifting his head from the parchment for another view, he ran his fingers over another indentation in the grass. This one was covered in ash and must have gone unnoticed when they were identifying tracks. This one, he knew all to well.

It was the same prints that he saw every time Toothless tracked mud into the house.

"Get the dragons!" he shouted to the rest of the group, "We got a Nightfury to track!"

* * *

**Ta da! The second chapter! I tried to make it longer but I didn't want to tell the whole story in one chapter if you know what I mean ;)**

**Anyway reviews, favorites and followers are welcome!**

**Now for new followers of mine, inportant info. about this story or anything related to my FF account please check my bio and look under 'IMPORTANT INFO'.**

**Cya until next time!**

**~Angel**


End file.
